Challenge Accepted
by ColorfulCreator
Summary: Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ are having a colorful conversation when Derek walks in and a challenge of sorts is proposed. Sorry if summary sucks, it's my first time. M rated just in case. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have never written a fanfic before and decided to give it a try since I had so many ideas. Your reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. With that being said, Here's my tiny first attempt...**

It was an unusually slow day at the BAU and the three musketeers were extremely bored; which is probably how they ended up on their current topic.

"What's the smallest you've ever had?" questioned JJ to the group. Yes they were really comparing the sizes of their past conquest. It really was a slow day.

"Randy Dupree, 5 in" blushed Prentiss. Everybody laughed. "What…" sighed Emily "I was sixteen, it was my first time. It wasn't that bad"

"Emily, even Kevin is bigger than that" chuckled Garcia. JJ just laughed harder.

"Ironically he was the star player on the football team and his nickname was Big Ron…"

Garcia and JJ almost fell out their chairs laughing.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet…so what was his shoe size?" asked JJ while trying to contain her laughter.

"Don't believe that at all." scoffed Emily. "He wore a size 11…" she giggled as she told them. They all started busting out laughing again.

"I actually heard it's all about the size of the hands…" Garcia was being a bit more serious now, trying to build up drama for her punch line. "I mean look at Derek! He has to be packing!" she said busting out laughing again.

"I have to be packing what, Baby Girl?" asked Derek as he walked in.

All three girls erupted in laughter while Derek looked at them confused.

"What are y'all talking about?" He was highly annoyed that he wasn't in on the joke.

"Nothing Hot Stuff…but what size shoe do you wear?" Garcia asked with a teasing smile and eyebrow raise similar to his signature one.

Emily and JJ looked at the pair quizzically, intrigued by where this was going.

"A 14" Derek smirked proudly. "Why you asking, Lynch not measuring up? He quipped.

Going along with it, Penelope responded, "Lynch hasn't measured up for six months, plus a 14 means nothing, Randy wore a 12." She was having fun; she loved their banter. She beamed even more when she heard Emily and JJ chuckle.

"You and Lynch broke up six months ago, why didn't you tell me?" Derek was a little offended. No one deserved his goddess, especially Lynch but he was still her "best friend" and he wanted to know things like her breaking up with her boyfriend of four years.

"It wasn't that big a deal. The relationship was basically over way before we were officially over. Anyways, don't change the subject just because you don't measure up." Penelope loved teasing Derek, he was always so macho.

Assuming it really wasn't a big deal and getting back into their little banter, Derek played mock hurt and responded, "Baby, I can't believe you would doubt me." Taking it a step further he leaned close to her and whispered in a low growl, "Come over tonight and I'll prove it to you" He saw her blush his favorite shade of red and flashed his 1000 watt smile innocently.

Blushing even more, she was determined to not let Derek know how turned on she was. So in her sexiest voice she said "I would handsome, but I don't think you could handle me. Your size 2 bimbos haven't exactly prepared you for a real woman." She smirked naughtily at him then walked out to return to her office. Knowing Derek's eyes would follow as she left, she made sure to give him something to look at by sashaying sexily.

_Wow did his girl have it going on, _he thought. Ever the player he yelled "See you at eight, sweet thing." He smiled and walked out satisfied and excited.

Emily and JJ just looked at each other thinking the same thing before cracking up again… "I can't wait till Monday."

**AN2: What did you think? Should I continue to the second chapter? I mean, I'm going to anyways but encouragement is always great :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters nor do I own criminal minds...but how wild would it be if I did lol **

**Author Note: Thanks for all the love and reviews. I feel all gooey inside. Sorry for taking so long to update. Writing is hard and I'm still a complete beginner. Plus school and life are really determined right now.**

Finally the agonizingly long day was over and Penelope could go home. After the laughing fest with Emily, JJ, and Derek; she'd received fifteen files she had to review and enter into the computer. Her previously slow day turned into her working overtime. Thank God it was Friday. The one thought that kept her going was the luscious soak in a bubble bath she was planning. That coupled with her favorite Pinot Noir…Yep! It was going to be a great start to a wonderful weekend.

As she began to shut her babies down, she thought to her earlier conversation with Derek. That man knew he was sexy. And he was such a tease and flirt. She loved it. If he was ever serious he could definitely get it every day and twice on Saturday. Hell, twice every day. HELL! He could get it as much as he wanted. She knew he wouldn't disappoint.

Penelope chuckled at her naughty thoughts and fanned herself as she finished packing her bag. She had a hot date with a tub of warm bubbles and a glass of wine. "Mama's on her way" she said aloud as she walked out her office.

She was so relaxed. Nothing could kill her vibe and any serial killers that tried would have to deal with a pissed off Penelope Garcia. Nobody wanted to deal with a pissed off Penelope Garcia!

The long day and its troubles seemed to just fade away as pleasant strawberry scented bubbles rose and covered her body. A full glass of Pinot Noir with the bottle on the side, soft music, candles…everything was perfect. She was convinced; she'd died and gone to heaven.

She found her thoughts drifting, once again, to a certain chocolate Adonis best friend of hers. She couldn't help herself, the man was downright gorgeous. And the things he could to her…the things she could do to him…it'd be positively explosive! Rough and fast, soft and sensual, on the table, on the couch, in his truck, in his office, in her lair…there were so many places. Her hand started to drift downwards…then there was a knock at the door.

She internally screamed. It had been a while and she was sexually frustrated. Since she didn't have anybody to take care of her needs, she had to be the one to take care of them and now some prick was knocking on her door at almost ten o'clock at night.

They knocked again. "Hold on!" she yelled. She swore if it was that pesky old Mr. Weaver she was going to erase his entire life! She downed the rest of her glass of wine as she got out the tub. When she looked around, she realized she'd left her robe on the arm of the couch. _Of course, _she thought as she exited her bathroom. She was muttering death threats to her visitor when she realized someone else was in the room.

She looked up to find an open mouthed Derek Morgan staring at her. She didn't understand why he was in her apartment, or why his mouth was open, or why there was…a rapidly growing bulge in his pants? The she realized…_FRICK!_ She was naked. _Where the hell is that robe!_

Derek finally got his mouth to close and his brain to start working again. _Damn, _he thought, _she was magnificent. _He took time to savor the whole image because he never wanted to forget this. She was clearly searching for something; probably her robe since he did kind of surprise her. Man was he glad he did though, she looked adorable. Her whole body was blushing. He spotted her robe on the arm of the chair and picked it up. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"Baby Girl" he said, while holding up her robe, "You looking for this?" She looked up and saw the huge smile on his face and got kinda annoyed.

"Derek," she said through gritted teeth, "Give me my robe, or so help me God…"

"But why baby? I'm thoroughly enjoying the view. In fact, I think I'm kinda overdressed. Don't you?" With that said he took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere unimportant.

_Damn that man is fine _she thought looking at his sculpted chest. A little drool escaped her slightly parted lips as she glanced further down to see that the previously large bulge had gotten larger. She was getting lost in his sexiness again…she cleared her throat and looked back up to his face to see him smiling again. "Derek…" she started in a warning tone.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Give me my robe."

"Why? You're clearly enjoying the view too; according to your deliciously pink nipples that I really really want in my mouth right now. Do you want that too?" He said stepping out if his pants and tossing them.

"Um...I...um..." she couldn't form words let alone sentences. _Was this really happening? This was her best friend. Yes he was as sexy as sin but this was her best friend._ Crap! Why was her brain thinking now? Why couldn't it just jump this fine specimen?

"Baby girl? Penelope?" He called.

"When did you get in front of me?" She asked. He chuckled and answered "About 30 seconds before I did this..." Before she could inquire again his hand was massaging her breast. She moaned loudly.

"That's right baby girl. Moan for me"

"Derek…" she moaned. She should stop this. She really should stop this…but she couldn't, it felt too good. A second later his mouth was fastened over her nipple and he sucked hard. She screamed in ecstasy. She had to grab him to stay upright.

He let her fall out his mouth with a plop sound.

"I knew it…Delicious" he said while staring at her. His eyes were so feral. He clearly wanted her and damn did she want him but first…

"Derek, are you sure about this?" He answered by locking his mouth was on hers. At this point, all thought went out the window.

**AN2: Of course, hoped you liked it. Don't be afraid to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own criminal minds or it's characters...but yet again, how wild would it be if I did! XD**

**AN: How'd you like the semi-cliff hanger last time lol Anyways, Pretty quick update. Hope you enjoy. Still a beginner writer and this is my first sexual writing...with that being said...here you go.**

"Derek, are you sure about this?" He answered by locking his mouth was on hers. At this point, all thought went out the window.

All she could do was feel. There was so much passion. He started out in a frenzy but now he was slowing…and damn, that was even better. His movement was sensual and delicate. He was demanding so much of her but giving so much of himself at the same time. As their tongues met in a sinfully dance of pleasure, they both began to lose their selves. This felt amazing but she needed more. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer. Her core was soaked and throbbing and begging to be touched by him…filled by him. She was trying everything she could think of to increase the friction between them but he just held her and kissed her more.

He released her lips and pulled her chin upwards to look at him. She saw so much desire in his eyes. Of course she'd fantasized about him but she had no idea she could affect him that way. He couldn't help himself, she tasted so good. He captured her lips again. She was literally the best thing he ever tasted. Every part of her was delicious. He couldn't wait to taste her core. That'd be divine for sure.

"Tell me what you want baby girl"

"Derek, you know what I want"

"Then tell me"

"I can't"

"Oh no you don't. You talk dirty to me every day and leave me hard as steel with your words and promises." He ground his member where he knew she needed it most, "Now talk dirty to me. Tell me what you want"

"Derek" she pleaded with a moan. "Hot stuff, please."

"Tell me sweet heart" he said continuing his motion

"Please, I need you…I need you…"

"You need me to what?"

"Please take the ache away. Please, I need you." She pleaded.

He couldn't deny her pleads and took mercy. He slid his arm around her back and used his other hand to start a motion where she needed it most. She screamed from the penetration and ground her hips down fast. He slid a third finger in and stretched her even more.

"Yes, baby. Yes! Give me more please." She screamed.

"Tell me what you want" he said again.

"You know. Now please." She begged. He knew she wanted his cock but until she said it, she wasn't going to get it. He wasn't cruel though. He wasn't going to deny her. He used his thumb and pressed on her bundle of nerves. It was her undoing. She clenched around his fingers and screamed his name as she came. "DEEEERRRRREEEEKKKK!" It was one of the most beautifully erotic sounds he'd ever heard.

He held her as she steadied herself and came down.

"You satisfied now, baby girl" he asked knowing she wasn't.

"Baby please. I need you so bad. I'm still aching" she tried pleading.

"Sweet heart, just tell me what you want"

She was getting so frustrated. He knew what she wanted but was denying her. Well two could play this game. She reached down squeezed his dick.

"Fuck." He muttered through gritted teeth. "Don't tease baby girl" he warned.

"Tell me what you want" she said in a mocking tone. She rubbed his member up and down. He was still in his boxers but she could tell he was massive.

"That won't work on me baby. I don't have a problem telling you what I want." He said shooting her his trademark grin

"Then tell me." She mocked again, this time rubbing the head of his cock with her thumb. He sucked in a deep breath. Damn she had talented hands. "Fuck, baby girl," he said "I want you to suck my cock."

She smiled up at him as she dropped to her knees taking his boxers with her. His cock sprang out proud and she just looked at in awe. He really was massive. It was slightly intimidating. She grabbed him trying to take it all in. Her movements began slowly, testing the weight and the length. He was watching her intently. He loved the look of his cock in her hands. After a few rubs she kissed the tip and heard his sharp intake of breath. The confidence that shot through her was amazing. She took the entire head into her mouth.

She started a slow motion with her mouth and hand and gradually started speeding up.

"Fuck! That's so good, so damn good." He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her further. He was so close. She gagged a little but recovered herself. She'd never liked this with other men but with Derek it was different. She loved that she was bringing him so much pleasure. It made her feel kind of powerful. She started moving faster and faster then she hollowed her cheeks.

"Oh god, baby! That's right. Suck my cock!" His words and moans fueled her and she sucked harder. She wanted so badly to bring him to completion. "Fuck, I'm so close. I don't want this to be over yet. Stop baby. Please." It was such a blissful torture but he had so many plans for her. He wanted to please her. Instead of stopping, Penelope sped up and lightly massaged his balls. It was just the push to take him over the edge. He screamed his pleasure "Fuck! Yes! BABY GIRL!" The neighbors could probably hear him but he didn't care. It felt so good. He shot thick load after thick load down her throat until he was spent. She let him out her mouth then looked up at him and smiled proudly.

"Such a naughty girl…" he said smirking down at her.

"You wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't naughty" she replied with a smirk of her own.

"Touché. But naughty girls get punished and I punish with pleasure. Lots and lots of pleasure."

"Bring it on."

Before she could really finish her sentence, Derek picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**AN2: Semi-cliff hanger again. I think we can guess where it's going. Still leave a comment about what you think will happen. Reviews and critiques always appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No surprise but I still no own Criminal Minds**

**AN: Uber, UBER sorry for the mega, MEGA late post **** Finals + Brain Fart + Weird Business = Saddness &amp; No update  
**

**Not sure how you will feel about this chapter but yeah…This is the last chapter for this story. I hope to write a sequel. Fingers crossed. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. They mean so much. So let's finish this up **

She woke up with a smile on her face. _Was last night a dream?_ The pleasant soreness and naked Chocolate Adonis next to her told her it wasn't. She ventured to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she just couldn't stop smiling. _Do I look different? _she wondered, _I feel different._ She chuckled as the memories of last night's tryst faded back… _Did Derek and I actually…do it?_ The blush that arose on her face was enough to quell the disbelief. That, and the giant hickie on her neck. _When did that…_ "Ohhh" she breathed aloud. _I do remember that…_ She had to smile again at the memory. _That man wasn't playing when he said he'd give lots and lots of pleasure._

*Last Night Flashback*

She was still in his arms…

"Now that you have me in the bedroom, are you going to do lots of naughty things?"

"Baby girl, you have no idea." The desire in Derek's eyes was feral and undeniable.

Everything was a blur of moans as he entered her. Slow was for round two or maybe four. He thrust hard and fast hitting her pleasure zone repeatedly. He was different from any lover she had before. The night was still young and here she was headed for yet another mind shattering orgasm. "Let me hear you, baby girl" His request was simple but she couldn't find words. All she could muster were moans and a gurgled "Don't stop" As she reached her peak, she squeezed his member inside of her and screamed his name. He gave what could only be described as a growl as he continued his thrusting. Her pleasure tripled as she went over the edge again. The second time proved too much as he joined her in his own completion. Her name emerging from his mouth and to her ears as a sweet melody…

*End Flashback*

Penelope was slightly startled as arms wrapped around her from behind. That soon faded as Derek started kissing her neck. "Mmmm. Baby Girl, last night was…" She finished his sentence with a smirk "…earth shattering."

"More." He replied in his deep suave voice.

"Round four was my favorite" She winked at him.

"If you can still count the rounds, I'll have to do better this time." With those words spoken, he carried her back to the bed.

*Some time later*

The pair were sitting next to each while enjoying a late breakfast at their favorite diner Chea Alise. Derek pulled Penelope closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm hungry for more of you, Baby Girl."

"You really are insatiable, My Chocolate Adonis."

"Can you blame me? You're delicious." He nibbled at the hickie on her neck to emphasis his point. A moan escaped her despite her best attempts. He chuckled, "That really is a sensitive spot for you, Sweetheart…"

"It never was in the past," she replied, "I don't know what you did, Hot Stuff."

"I have that affect." He winked at her jokingly.

She slid her hand up his chest – she loved being able to just touch his abs when she wanted. She leaned over seductively and whispered in his ear. "Don't get too cocky, lover. I remember a few things about you too."

Derek shifted in his seat as his pants grew tighter. "Damn, you're still a tease."

"You love it." She replied.

"I sure do." He responded with his thousand watt smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

They were still interlocked when the waitress came back over with the check. She was a nice elderly woman. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Penelope blushed 20 shades and hid her face in Derek's shirt.

"No need to be shy, miss. I was young once too and this one's a hottie." She winked at the pair as she set the check down and walked away.

Derek was chuckling. "She's gone, baby."

"I blame you." She joked.

"You teased me, remember?" he shot back. They both busted into laughter.

"JJ and Em are gonna flip on Monday." She laughed

"They'll never shut up." He chuckled back.

"I can't wait!" they said in unison they busted out laughing again.

**The End**

**AN2: Thanks again for everything. And I truly apologize for the mega wait. I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it. I'd still love reviews…even if I don't deserve them. I have a whole sequel planned but won't make you guys wait again. By that, I mean I won't post it till I have a few chaps finished. School started again and it's going to be serious so don't hold your breath :-/ **


End file.
